Ghost Of Night Raid
by Soulofnone911
Summary: With his view on the world torn apart, broken, and is now hell, Obito decided to go to back to Madara. But what if... a certain group... Came to save him before he join in on the old mans ideals? (ONESHOT)


**I do not own anything.**

'We're almost there. Just a little bit more.'

Tobi, the white Zetsu on Obito's body, said this as it guided Obito to where Kakashi and Rin are located.

All of this is happening so suddenly.

Before sacrificing himself to save Kakashi, Team Seven recently heard of what the War consisted of.

They realized there were other lands that even the Elemental Nations never heard of.

The Element Nations were thrilled in what potential allies they could muster in this new world.

The new World consisted of two powerful forces. The Empire, and Wakoku, using unique weapons called 'Teigus'.

Obito isn't to sure on it, seeing that he's not sure which side is good or evil.

Or if either of them were neither.

While he processed this, he suddenly heard explosions. He eventually stops on a tree branch to see where several explosions set off.

"You're sure this is where they're at?"

Tobi immediately responded, knowing that the other Zetsu's knew where it was located.

'Positive. This was the location they sent me.'

Obito couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Let's do it!"

As he shouted that out, Obito sprinted through the woods, making sure he hurried to reach his team.

'Just a bit more. So close.'

Meanwhile, Najenda and Lubbock are sprinting to where Team Seven would be.

This 'Konoha' asked for their assistance while they were fighting in the Third Great Shinobi War.

The two were unknown about this 'Ninjutsu' or any of the other techniques that the Elemental Nations used.

The two of them eventually stopped and eventually rested a bit before heading out.

"Your sure this is where team Seven will be?"

After catching her breath, Najenda answered Lubbock's question.

"From the intel I gathered, it should be-"

Suddenly, the ground shake as an explosion was set off.

The two turned to each other.

"Could that loud explosion be them?"

"Possibly."

As the two headed out, Obito, with all of his energy, sprinted to where his teammates were.

Despite his body being different, he would gladly go with his team again.

Because they were his family.

His... only family.

Family... that isn't blood releated and treated him like garbage. That doesn't allows their views to be clouded by what Madara did.

That treated him... a normal human being.

Finally out of the forest, Obito shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ri-"

However, his voiced died as soon as he saw what was happening in front of him.

His teammate, Kakashi... has his hand through Rin's chest.

Most likely... her death is happening at that moment.

No words could describe what Obito was feeling. All he could feel was the cold atmosphere and could only see what was happening before him.

As Kakashi could only let out a tear, Rin softly spoke as she mustered as much energy as she could to speak, blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Kakashi..."

Obito could only stare in horror unable to feel anything and processed from feeling nothing akin to a more hollow emotion.

On the other end of the forest, Najenda and Lubbock were unable to save the team as they saw what was happening, with Team Seven surrounded by Anbu.

As Kakashi pulled his arm out of Rim and gripped her shoulder so she wouldn't fall, Lubbock was angry at not being able to save them in time.

Despite Lubbock and Najenda aren't entirely sure why Kakashi killed Rin, they knew that the mission was a failure.

"Fuck, we're too late."

While Lubbock was staring at two members of Team Seven, Najenda had her eye caught by a young boy, wearing a cloak and wearing... white stuff around his upper head like a hood.

She couldn't help but frown at the sight.

'Who's that kid over there?'

Few secounds later, Lubbock had his eyes on the boy as well.

"Boss, you seeing what i'm seeing?"

Najnda nodded with Lubbock's question.

"Yeah, i'm not sure what that white stuff is. Some sort of Teigu? Or some odd 'Ninjutsu' or 'bloodline' the Fourth Hokage explained?"

Lubbock could only shrug, knowing that they'll need to either retreat or surprise attack against the Blood Mist Anbu soon.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

With Kakashi slowly losing conscious and resulting in Rin falling on the ground on her back, he now only had enough energy to be on his knees.

Back with Obito, the hollow emotion he recently felt now turned to horror, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Damn it! He did it!"

"And After all that trouble we went through to get her! Fuck!"

While hearing this from the Blood Mist Anbu, his emotions slowly went from horror to now seething in anger. With that, eventually, his hood sprouted out into tendrils. As that happens, and with the tendrils finally covering Obito's face form into a mask, Kakashi finally fell to the ground unconsciously, resulting in the Sharigan of both users to evolve.

With it Evolving into the Mangekyou Sharigan... Kamui.

Meanwhile the two onlookers frowned at what they heard. Lubbock and Najenda weren't informed of Team 7 Rin having anything that caught the interest of the Blood Mist, unknown of the Three Tails inside of Rin.

"You have any idea what they're talking about, Boss?"

"Both of them were targets due to being the Fourth Hokages students. I honestly don't know why they're main focus is just the girl though. I'm guessing she's has something unique to her compared to Hatake."

As soon as she finished saying that, Obito eventually, and finally, let out a blood curling, animalistic scream, sending out a small shockwave toward the enemy.

"UuuuuuuwwwwwwwaaaaaaaAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

As Obito let out a blood curtailing scream, his mind was in complete chaos.

'Where... in the world... is this place?'

_'_The_ Uchiha are just going to finish off what Madara started! I say we finish them off before they try it again.'_

_'An Uchiha? Become Hokage? Yeah right!'_

_'Like a failure like him will become Hokage.'_

_'Guess his parents killed themselves from seeing what their embarrassment became!'_

With all the chaotic thoughts inside Obito mind stirring, his screaming and thoughts ceased when Wood Release and Black rods sprouted out if Obito's right half.

As for the two onlookers, they could only stare at seeing wood and rods sprouting from the back of the boy.

Both of the had this in mind.

'What the hell? He can use wood and that white thing? What the heck is he?'

Blood Mist Anbu turned around finally, noticing the brat that shouted from behind.'

One Anbu tilted his head at the newly arrived enemy.

"Who the hell is that? Reinforcements maybe?'

One of the other Anbu snorted.

"What a fool, jumping in alone!"

With that said, the Anbu used Shuriken's to strike against the boy.

Finally calming down, Obito had only one thought in mind as Shuriken's came to strike him.

'I won't accept it.'

As Shuriken's reached him... Obtio unconsciously activated Kamui for the shurikens to pass through him, much to everyone's shock.

Obito slowly took a step forward.

"I will not...'

As Obito thought of this, The Blood Mist Anbu began to panic.

"W-What just happened!?"

"Did he dodge them?"

Back with the two onlookers, Lubbock quietly asked Najenda on what she saw.

"Boss... do you know what just happened?"

Najenda pondered on the question before she responded.

"It was like... like the Shiruken's phased through him."

Which, in all honesty, should of been **impossible** to do, due to the fact that nothing of that caliber of power could be achieved.

Until, they saw it before them.

With Obito mind clear and preparing to fight, he had only one thing to shout

"I will not **fucking accept ANY OF THIS!**"

With his words said, Obito charged head on against the Anbu platoon, creating craters with each step he took.

Seeing the boy heading toward him, the Blood Mist Anbu pulled out his sword and shout out his words.

"Don't you dare mock the Blood Mist Village!"

At least... his last words.

As soon as Obito came close enough to the Anbu, Obito used Wood Release to sprout out wood through the Blood Mist Anbu's body, killing him while knocking over his partner.

Meanwhile, as much Lubbock and Najenda wanted to jump into action... they can't.

For first time for Lubbock, and second to Esdeath for Najenda, they were to utterly terrified and felt like they wouldn't come out of this fight alive.

And ironically, all of this coming from a kid.

'H-He somehow spread wood through the enemies body. How many abilities does this kid have?''

While both of them thought of this, The young anbu fell to the ground and stared in horror at seeing his comrade's blood on the boys mask.

With the body now dead, Obito pulled away from where the deceased Anbu was standing, with the Anbu corpse now that of a messed up art with the wood keeping him off the ground.

Obito then summoned and pulled out a piece of wood from his body to use as a weapon. He towered over the fallen Anbu like that of a serial killer.

Three other Blood Mist Anbu jumped up in the air and used their sword to to kill off the brat, having ine of the Anbu shouting out what he was currently feeling.

"Die!"

Hearing the Anbu saying that from the air, Obito forced Kamui to be activated immediately so that the swords phased through him and killing their conrade on accident.

Trying Their best, The Blood Mist Anbu were still unable to hit the brat while haveing them say ping the same thing in mind.

'I can't hit him!'

With that, Obito immediately jumped up in the air to not have the swords through him, and delivered a Round House Kick to the three of the Anbu.

This resulted the Anbus to have their necks snapped as they slammed hard into the ground dead.

Seeing all of this, Lubbock and Najenda thanked the **Gods **that they didn't have to fight the boy.

Some of the Blood Mist Anbu backed away at what they were seeing.

"W-Who is that guy?!"

"He wields an odd Jutsu!"

While seeing this happening, Lubbock had only one thing to say.

"They don't know about it? Yep, they're screwed."

One Anbu shouted out a retreat order in getting what they came for.

"At least grab the girl! Don't hand her corpse over to the fucking enemy!"

Najenda and Lubbock only had one thought in mind as the Anbu said that.

'With those words spoken, that just sealed they're graves.'

With that order shouted, Obito's head snapped toward where Rin's dead body was as he saw two Anbu headed toward her.

Immediately, he **hauled **his ass over to where Rin's body was.

He'll do whatever it takes for Rin to not let the enemy use her body for **theirs or anyones **goals.

As he reached the Platoon, the Blood Mist swung their weapons at the brat to no avail, since their weapons just phase through them, as Obito phased through all of the Anbu.

Najenda could only stared in shock at what the boy was currently doing.

'That's incredible! Not only can he phase through objects, but people to!? **Who **are you?'

With Obito finally out of the Platoon of Anbu, one of them shouted out in realization.

"There's no mistake! This guy passes right through you!"

With the two Anbu close on the body, Obito quietly and silently aimed his wood piece he was using, and threw it at the Blood Mist Anbu.

The wood piece eventually landed the hit on the Anbu, and, despite the impact already killing him, sent his body flying as his commrade could only stop and stare in shock at his dead comrade.

Lubbock and Najenda could only wince at the impact as they both shared the same thought.

'Damn, That's a hit!'

Obito quickly made a hand sign for the wood spread throughout the already dead Anbu.

Meanwhile, Tobi couldn't help but be impressed at what he had just witnessed, seeing it from Obito's body.

'He's suddenly able to use Wood Style Cutting Spring Jutsu? I now understand why Madara chose you, Obito!"

If Obito had heard that or not, he didn't care at the moment.

As the stunned Anbu turned to face the brat, Obito punched the blood Mist Anbu to the ground **hard** while he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Obito then slammed his knee to the Anbu's stomach, launching him up the air.

Obito then grabbed the Anbu's head and kneed him so **hard**, his mask broke off.

Finally catching his breath as he gripped the now unconscious Anbu, Obito let out another scream before he continued his onslaught.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Obito slammed the body to the ground hard and pummeled the Anbu to death.

As the boy continued to the pummel the dead body, the Blood Mist Anbu couldn't help but stare.

No matter what they did, no matter what they plan... they could't hit the **fucker**.

Staring at the boy in frustration... and fear.

And that fear is outweighing their frustration quickly.

One of the Anbu spoke as most, if not all of them, stepped back in fear of the boy.

"W-What... What is he?"

Lubbock saw what all the Anbu were doing.

'Damn. He's so terrifying, the Blood Mist ninjas are backing away from him.'

Finally done pummeling the dead body, Obito, slowly but surely, turned and faced the rest of the Anbu.

The Blood Mist Anbu shiver when the boy turned around without making a sound.

All of them stepped back in terror after what they witness.

They were the Elite! The Best of the best their village had to offer!

But the brat... scared them.

The brat was like... like a Boogeyman.

Eventually, Obito stood up from the body and just... stood there.

Despite this, Anbu backed up even further, anticipating the brats next move.

Unfortunately, they won't be seeing tomorrow.

He stood there for a few seconds before he used Wood Release to summon it to its full potential.

Najenda and Lubbock will have this engraved in their minds for the rest of their lives.

in **Just a millisecond**, Obito created five wooden spike like structures surrounding him, and infused **all **of the Anbu Platoon into it, resulting in the wooden pillars and Obito to be covered in blood.

There was only one thing Lubbock could say at the moment.

"Holy shit..."

Meanwhile, Najenda had to think about what just happened in just a millisecond.

'Gods... All this from a kid? Against Elite ninjas that are older than him? I-I can't even imagine what the Elemental Nations are capable of.'

Thinking that he's finally alone, Obito let out a tear.

'I finally get it.'

Blood dripped hard onto the Uchiha as he continued his thoughts.

'I'm...'

As the tendrils of the white Zetsu came off his face, and blood dripping down onto the ground, he only had one thing to say.

"I'm in hell."

Meanwhile, Madara is panting after the boy left.

Despite being able to get the boy on his side, it seems as though his time here is on the edge of his life.

A pity, Madara thought, knowing that the plan would've gone smoother if the boy talked to him before he moved on.

It was time for plan B.

"I'm... running out of... time. Zetsu."

Quickly, he summoned one of the white Zetsus to his side.

"Yes?"

Madara grabbed White Zetsu on the shoulder and poured his will on Zetsus other half of his body, resulting two different personalities into one body.

Seeing it before his eyes, Madara spoke to Zetsu.

"My will... shall be upon you. I won't... be able to talk... to the boy. Tell him... everything... of... the moon... plan..."

With those final words, Madara disconnected from the Gedo Mazo and resulting the Legendary Uchiha to leave the world.

With the old man finally gone, the two Zetsus began to talk to each other.

"**Such a pity he couldn't live longer. **What about the boy? **When the time comes...we'll retrieve him if he doesn't come to us. **So much we could do while we wait!"

Back with Obito, he originally had a hard time holding Rin's dead body to him before realizing his Mangekyo Sharingan was still active.

Realizing that, Obito deactivated it and slowly pulled Rin's into a hug.

He slowly turned to where Kakashi was,

'W-Why? How can...'

He thought about why he did it until he realized the answer to his question.

Because the world made them do it.

Because there are Shadows that are so cruel and cold to use innocents as Pawns.

Obito returned his gaze to Rin as he slowly ran through Rin's hair.

'No... it makes sense. The world made them do it. I was to blind to realise... that this world has always been hell.'

Picking up Rin's body bridal style to bury her, he had one thought in mind.

'Maybe the old man can help making this world into heaven. To break the cycle that it continuously repeat.'

As the two hidden spectators saw this, Najenda decided that it's time that they 'talk' with Obito.

With an asset like that? Against the Empire?

It would literally be a devastating blow for them.

As she got up to move toward him, her arm was grabbed by Lubbock.

"Boss, what are you doing?"

With Lubbock eventually letting go of her, she answered him.

"We can't let the Empire or the enemy have him, so were going to recruit him."

Lubbock stared at her, thinking she grew a second head, before quietly shouting at her.

"Boss, no offense, but are you out of your effing mind!? That kid could kill us with no effort! There's-"

*Snap.*

Sadly, he accidently stepped on a branch loud enough for Obito to hear and turn to the two.

Lubbock had only one thing in mind as he starred at the boy who held onto his dead team mate.

'Oh shit.'

Seeing that they've been found out,, Obito asked them in a serious tone.

"What the hell do you two want?"

Slowly coming out of the woods, the two put there hands up as Najenda spoke, knowing that fighting him would be suicide.

"E-Easy, we're not hear to fight. We'll drop what we have, okay?"

The two dropped everything they had onto the ground floor, ensuring that they don't want to fight.

With that done, Obito starred at them before he finally speaking.

"Well? Speak up. Who are you two?"

Seeing that she can now speak, Najenda let him know who they were and who they fought for,

"My name is Najenda. The green one is Lubbock. Konoha recently asked us our assistance with team Seven. I'm... I truly am sorry for your lost."

With the information he heard, Obito looked down while he cradled Rin's body

'You couldn't come and save them, Sensei? I truly am in hell.'

Curious about his name, Najenda asked who the boy was.

"Can you tell us what your name is?"

"Obito."

The two widen their eyes in shock as Lubbock spoke up.

"Wait, your the one that's supposed to be reported dead, so how are you here?"

Obito decided to let them know on how he felt on having this new... right half.

"Complicated. Now, why are you talking to me?"

Seeing the situation intensified a bit, Najenda started talking.

"What if I were to tell you that there's a place as bad as your home? This consists of the Empire, lasting nearly 1000 years. Lubbock and I are part of the Revolutionary Army. We want to restore the Empire to what it use to be."

Obito, growing annoyed, quietly snarled at the useless information.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck this 'Empire' is, but-"

"They hired the Blood Mist Anbu to attack your team due to being the Fourth Hokages students."

No noise was made when Lubbock finished saying that.

Obito felt quiet at first before feeling enraged by activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, Kamui.

Lubbock and Najenda did their best to not let out a shudder as they felt the killing intent radiating off of the boy.

Despite being older than him, they knew that he was a dangerous piece to the game of life.

"What could you possibly want with **_'my'_** help?"

Najenda bit her lip as she heard Obito said that.

Lubbock can make mistakes at times, and this is one of them.

'Bad move, but I think I might know what he wants to hear.'

Calming down a bit, Najenda spoke with both the facts and what Obito wanted to hear.

"Where I come from, the Empire is corrupted. The Revolutionary Army needs all the help it can get. And even though we've just met, I know your the type of person that doesn't want... 'this' to continue."

As she said that, Najenda waved her hand at the destruction that recently happened.

With this happening, Obito pondered, not sure on what to do next. While he was thinking, Tobi telepathically spoke to Obito.

'Is this what you want, Obito?'

Obito was in deep thought about what his options were?

Helping the old man?

Help The Revolutionary Army?

Neither?

He turned to look at the one he was cradling, wanting Rin to help him find some sort of answer for his problem.

With all of this in his head, he breathed in a fresh air and closed his eye, knowing what he wanted to do now.

Bit by bit, he'll save the world.

For that's what Rin would of wanted for him.

He quietly responded to Tobi.

"I have to start somewhere."

Sighing, he opened and narrowed his eye as he spoke to Najenda.

"Let's get one thing straight. As soon as this 'corrupted Empire' is eliminated, we go our separate ways. Understand?"

And with that, Night Raid obtained the Ghost Uchiha.

"Welcome to Night Raid, Obito."

Despite hearing that, he spoke in a hollow tone.

"That name is dead to me."

Confused, Lubbock asked him an important question.

"Then... what do you want to be called?"

Thinking for a moment before knowing what it'll be, part of the Zetsu from Tobi slowly formed to cover Obito's face in only having one eye to be shown.

With his mind made up, the Uchiha told them with a new voice and identity.

_"_**Tobi**."

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Sorry if me describing things suck.**

**I wished this version of Obito had more love to be used. Didn't really see this version as much.**

**Wanted to give more of a oneshot to people who wanted to do it.**

**Also, who would be the lucky girl for Obito? Not me since i'm just doing a oneshot, but just out of curiosity.**

**This will be like an AU combining the two.**

**1\. No Kaguya= Zetsu black is Madara's Will.**

**2\. Third Shinobi War, Element Nations found allies on the other side of the world. Some working with the Empire while others work for Revolutionary Army and Wakoku.**

**3\. Current members of Night Raid are Lubbock, Najenda, and now Obito.**

**4\. This takes places weeks or months after Najenda and Lubbock left the Empire and Obito Saw Rin stabbed by Kakashi.**

**Please leave a review if you'd want this to continue.**


End file.
